


Cheesy Lines are Seductive

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [321]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, M/M, just getting together, unsure Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam likes Dean, Dean likes Sam, but Sam's a little worried about the incest thing, convinced they should avoid the whole venture altogether.Dean decides to convince him in the best way he knows how.





	

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean asks.

“Hm?” Sam says, not looking up from the salad he was half-eating, half pushing around.

“You ever realize screw rhymes with me and you?”

Sam shakes his head. “Not this again.”

“Hey, I’m just sayin’, man. I know you feel this. You told me. Just ‘cause you have a stick up your ass–”

“I don’t have a stick up my ass–”

“You’re right, maybe you’d be happier if you _did_  have something up your ass…” Dean muses. “Anyways. I know you feel this too. So if I gotta seduce you the old-fashioned way, fine.”

“I don’t need to be _seduced_ ,” Sam says as if the word is distasteful. “And that is not a _seduction._ I need you to leave this be, Dean. We can’t. It’s…weird, okay?”

“I don’t think it’s that weird,” Dean says. He waits a beat, then, “I lost my virginity. Can I have yours?” 

Sam’s eyes go wide. “Seriously?”

Dean shrugs. “What? You’re still a born-again virgin, aren’t you?”

Sam shakes his head. “ _Not_  the point. You just…go there. Really?”

“You wanna take things slow? ‘Cause I can do that.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you, I don’t think we should take things anywhere at all. I mean, we do a lot of sick shit, Dean, but this…”

“Doesn’t feel very sick to me,” Dean interrupts once more. “I’m serious, Sammy, and if I have to pull out every bad line I’ve ever heard to show you, I will.”

“That’s not how most people prove their feelings,” Sam points out.

Dean shrugs. “You wouldn’t believe it was me, otherwise. Now… my doctor says I’m lacking in Vitamin U. Wanna help me with that?” Dean asks.

Sam can’t help but laugh a bit, the stony expression finally breaking.

“Does this mean you’ll give us a chance?” Dean asks.

Sam sighs. “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back,” he says.

Dean cackles and gives him exactly what he asked for.


End file.
